Soulless
by Celeste Jacobs
Summary: Harry sucked his teeth and began taking apart his weapon. Tomorrow he would do some much needed grocery shopping. HD. AU with Hogwarts. Very dark.
1. Grocery Shopping

**Soulless**

**Chapter:** 1

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** HP isn't mine.

**Beta:** Maria

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

* * *

The night lit up as lightning made zig-zags through the sky. There was no thunder to be heard and a light rain was the only thing to break the silence. A figure stood leaning against a brick building with his head tilted, and his right hand clenched tightly around the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. In his left hand, he held a cigarette which he brought up to his lips greedily. The figure took a moment to free his hand from his pocket and brush drenched strands of black hair out of his jade eyes. 

It would only be a matter of time before he was forced to return to Hogwarts. A trip that he was deeply regretting ever getting behind the wheel of. He hadn't been this moody since Vernon decided to kick him out of the house. Fortunately, he had learned a spell to keep a trace of his magical signature in the house. He was now living in his own apartment and enjoying the freedom immensely.

"Back to work" thought Harry as he turned the corner. The building's rusty ladder awaited him and he climbed it without hesitation. He finally reached the top of the building and took one final drag on his cigarette before tossing it over the edge. A black suitcase was leaning on a wooden plank and Harry walked over to it. Just as he was opening it he heard the sound of a car pull up and stop.

"Right on time" whispered Harry as he opened his suitcase.

Every piece was put together in a matter of seconds and Harry crouched down. The man stepped out of the car and looked around a bit.

"You better have taken the necessary precautions" said the man as he straightened his jacket.

"Of course bo…"

The man looked over only to find that his bodyguard's head had been severed from his body. He watched as it rolled along the pavement.

"Fuck!"

Blood splattered the back of his neck. He knew that his second bodyguard was also dead. He wanted to move but his muscles were refusing to operate. Suddenly, his body stiffened and his eyes glazed over. The man's body fell and landed in a pool of blood.

Harry sucked his teeth and began taking apart his weapon. Tomorrow he would do some much needed grocery shopping.


	2. Free Groceries

**Soulless**

**Chapter:** 2

**Rated:** M

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria

**Disclaimer:** HP isn't mine.

* * *

Eggs…check…Butter…check…Turkey…check. Item upon item was placed into the grocery cart with particular care. The squeaky wheel would have made any other cart veer from side to side, but this one was being pushed by an expert shopper.

"Off to the veggies" thought Harry.

He made a sharp turn and narrowly missed an old lady and her scooter. The lady turned around and gave him the finger before turning down aisle six. Harry ignored her and continued on.

* * *

"Get off me Roger" whispered the girl harshly.

"Come on, if you want to move up the corporate ladder, certain things must be done" replied Roger.

Roger, of course, was the store manager. And a greasy, overweight, and permanently drenched in sweat store manager, at that. He could never seem to make it down an aisle without leaning on something for support. Yesterday, he knocked over the tower of beans and the day before, a barrel of peanuts. The girl he was currently trying to seduce was Leslie Viro and she was not happy. Her engagement ring shone brightly with sapphires. She was not one to Sierra Leone (meaning she did not believe in using and killing children and their families to dig diamonds).

"What corporate ladder? We're a grocery store for Christ's sake!" said Leslie as she wrenched her wrist from his clammy grasp.

Roger, angered by actions raised, his hand fully intent on hitting her.

"Potato…check" thought Harry.

Leslie let out a scream as Roger fell towards her. She moved out of the way just in time to see him fall into the bananas. She continued to scream as blood began to gush out of the gaping hole in his chest, covering the floor of the produce aisle in a layer of reddish-black ooze. Leslie's cries alerted some nearby shoppers, causing a mad stampede for the door. Taking advantage of the confusion, Harry silently walked out with his grocery cart, but not before grabbing a couple of paper bags. One should never turn down free groceries.

Later that evening, Leslie would tell the cops that she had not heard or seen the assailant.

"I didn't even hear a gun shot" she whispered.

Leslie held on to her fiancé, Brent, tightly. He brushed the stray hair out of her face and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course you didn't" said the officer as she held up a potato with an ugly hole in the middle.

Leslie looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Nature's own silencer" said the officer. "You're free to go".

Brent walked Leslie to the car and hugged her tightly. That fat pig finally got what was coming to him and it was definitely worth the cost.


	3. Grapefruit Heads

**Soulless**

**Chapter:** 3

**Rated:** M

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me but the story plot does.

**A/N:** None.

* * *

Harry hated this time of year. Yellow leaves swirled around him as the rain pelted his leather jacket. The weather was weird in Altoona. One minute it was hot and sunny and the next, cold and windy. It was nearing the end of August and it would only be a matter of time before he had to go back to Hogwarts. Harry had been dreading that moment since the owl had come. How he hated those owls. Beady black eyes and heads as big as grapefruits. They were ugly. At least Hedwig's snowy feathers made up for her grapefruit head. Harry laughed to himself. He reached into his pocket and felt around a bit.

"Time for a new pack" thought Harry.

He must have smoked his last one after grocery shopping yesterday. Harry decided to take a trip to the cigarette outlet. Nothing would cheer him up better than a Newport.

* * *

Harry walked into his apartment with a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The plastic bag he carried rustled as he locked the door.

"Get off the sofa" muttered Harry.

Hedwig stared at him before deliberately digging her claws further into the black leather sofa.

"Don't make me hit you with this bag" said Harry.

Hedwig hooted and flew into the kitchen. The apartment itself was of a comfortable size: two bedrooms, two baths. The living room included a black leather sofa with a matching recliner on the right. A small square table with rod iron legs was situated in the middle with a glass chess set on top. A plasma screen TV hung on the wall and was currently playing the music video, "We Be Burning" by Sean Paul.

The kitchen was connected to the living room. It had a bar height countertop made of smooth black and red marble. The refrigerator was see through and currently contained a carton of chocolate milk, two bananas, eggs, sliced turkey, butter, vanilla yogurt, last week's pancake mix, a pound of ground veal, yesterday's stir fry, and a head of lettuce.

Hedwig hooted and hobbled around on the countertop.

"I'm assuming that you're hungry. We're having veal burgers"

Dinner went off with a hitch. Usually, Hedwig knocked something into the food or caused Harry to spill it all before he could put it on a plate.

Hedwig was snoozing soundly in the upstairs bedroom while her Master smoked on the balcony.

_ring ring_

Harry looked at the phone.

_ring ring_

He took another drag of his cigarette. The phone suddenly stopped ringing. Harry waited a moment and then…

_ring ring_

Harry walked inside, closing the glass door behind him, and picked up the phone.

"Voldemort lives" said a feminine voice.

"How does he live?" asked Harry.

"Broken and shattered" said the woman.

"Go on" replied Harry.

"I would like a number 4" said the woman.

"Done. Leave it where I can find it" said Harry before hanging up.


	4. Julia's Room

**Soulless**

**Chapter:** 4

**Rated:** M

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria

**Disclaimer:** HP is not mine! But this story plot is. Sheetz is own by the Sheetz family.

**A/N Important:** After you read this I will be ready for the flames. But I'm going to let you know this now. This fic does not involve a cuddable, likeable, and loveable Harry. There are no saviors here. Only the ones that have fallen from grace and have yet to ask for salvation. This is the darkest fic that I have ever written. If you cannot handle that, then I suggest that you hit the back button. Don't sayI didn't warn you.

* * *

"I was never fond of that phone anyway" thought Harry as he heard the crunching beneath the garbage truck wheels. He was carrying his black suitcase and Hedwig was perched on his shoulder. The apartment looked as though no one ever lived there thanks to a bit of magic. He could always transfigure some more furniture. Every time a call came in for a number four it was time to move and find some place new. Only this time, he would be heading to Platform 9 ¾.

It was two o'clock in the morning when Harry made it to the Sheetz. Hedwig had flown off a bit a go to find a tasty morsel of her own. He paid for his sub and sat down at one of the tables. Harry inspected his sandwich. Turkey, white american not yellow, lettuce, tomato, a little oil, and all on six inch wheat bread.

"Where's the mayo?" thought Harry.

He could never eat his sandwich without mayo. It made everything taste dry like sand. Harry got up and threw his sandwich away. What was the point? He was going to throw it up later anyway after the job. He always threw up after a number four.

Hedwig met up with Harry a little later and both continued on to the destination. It was exactly three when he arrived at the white house. It was straight out of the movies. White with black shutters and a white picket fence.

"How Brady of them" thought Harry.

Harry walked silently up the driveway and around to the back door. He turned the handle and it opened to reveal the kitchen. She didn't change her mind. Some of them usually do.

Harry stopped by the refrigerator and opened it. He took out the milk and drank it straight from the carton. He placed the milk on the kitchen table and proceeded up the stairs. His suitcase moved with him before he set it down on the floor. He took out his smaller gun and crept into the door furthest down the hall.

Harry looked at the man sleeping in the bed with a woman that looked to be twenty years his junior. He was disgusted. A forty-six year old man was sleeping with a nineteen year old girl. How did the court find him to be a suitable father? He sighed and attached the silencer. He fired two shots and both were dead in an instant.

Harry took a deep breath. He made his way to the next room which had a white sign with a brown bunny on it.

JULIA'S ROOM

It read in pink letters. Harry watched the rise and fall of Julia's chest. He knelt down by her bed and brushed the stray hairs out of her face.

"I'll make your Mommy pay" whispered Harry before he pulled the trigger.

How he hated number fours.

* * *

"And that's how we can save billions of dollars here at MarkTech" said the woman.

She was wearing a dark red business suit. Her skirt reached above her thighs and her black pumps clicked on the hard floor.

The boardroom began to clap when all of a sudden the doors burst open.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the woman.

"Vivica Sanders you are under arrest for the murder of your ex-husband Tom Sanders, his girlfriend Rebecca Irvington, and your daughter Julia Sanders" said the policeman.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Vivica.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anyth…"

The policeman read Vivica her rights as they walked down the hall. She would be found guilty two weeks later.

"I didn't kill them! I hired someone!" she shouted to the prosecutor.

"And how is that? You had a key made the day before their murders. It was your finger prints on the back door knob and you even stopped to take a sip of milk. Maybe you should have taken off your lipstick before you quenched your thirst" stated the prosecutor.

"Impossible! Impossible!" shouted Vivica as she was escorted out of the courtroom.

Harry watched from the back of the room before exiting. He and Hedwig had a train to catch tomorrow. It was time to take a break from work.

"Rest in peace Julia" whispered Harry.


	5. Back To Hogwart's

**Soulless**

**Chapter:** 5

**Rated:** M

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me but the story plot does. The song "Re-Offender" is by the group Travis. Their album "Singles" is really good.

**A/N:** none

* * *

Harry sat alone in a compartment with his black Creative Zen playing. He had never checked to see if Muggle items could work in the magical world, but so far, his mp3 player had yet to cut off on him and Harry decided that if it did, he would charm it.

Harry laid his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. He would enjoy the peace until Hermione and Ron found him. He figured he had a good ten minutes until the two came in to question him about his whereabouts over the summer and why he did not wait for them at the train station.

Ten minutes was just enough time to come up with a good lie.

* * *

Draco walked silently down the train hallway. He had managed to bypass Crabbe and Goyle but had barely managed to get around Pansy. A lot had changed over the summer. He found himself at the mercy of a Dark Lord who he did not wish to worship in the first place. His own father had already disgraced their family by bowing down to someone. Draco paused a bit to scratch a mark on his right arm and continued on. He had not realized how much worse things would get after he took the dark mark.

His father decided after a botched up job to offer his only son as a toy to the Dark Lord.

"Take my son in exchange for my mistake my Lord. He can serve you in many ways, even pleasurably," said Lucius.

How he hated his father after that. His skin crawled just thinking about the lessons that the Dark Lord taught him. Draco stopped at a compartment and opened the door.

Neville looked up from his book to find Draco staring back at him. He smiled a bit and the Slytherin returned it. He could not help but notice the empty look in his friend's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Neville," whispered Draco before closing the door.

"It's not pity Draco. It's concern," replied Neville as he scratched his arm.

"Scratching it doesn't make it go away," said Draco.

Neville winced. It had been six months since he had forcefully received the Dark Mark in order to save his grandmother's life. He looked as his arm. It wasn't bony anymore. He had spent two of the months in the Dark Lord's dungeons with nothing to eat but bread and water. Even that was on occasion. He had been sent back to his Grandmother's home last month after his training and she tried to feed him. Neville remembered when he would throw up everything he ate. His body was not used to the large quantities of food and would never be again.

"Will he summon you during school?" asked Neville.

Draco sat in silence. His eyes shifting from the compartment door to the floor and back again.

"You have to talk about it. If you keep it bottled up, the pain will eat you from the inside out," said Neville.

"And what would you like me to talk about Neville? Would you like me to go into full detail about my duties to the Dark Lord? I'm sure it would make for such lovely banter," sneered Draco.

Neville sighed.

"He's breaking you Draco. If you continue to keep your emotions locked up then you will be no more than a broken rag doll. A child's toy tossed into a sea of nothingness," stated Neville.

"I don't have time for your poetic justices Neville. All I want to do is enjoy a peaceful train ride. Is that too much to ask for?" snapped Draco.

Neville just looked at his friend before picking up his book and turning the page.

"We are in this together Draco and no matter what; I will always be there for you,"

Draco looked out the window, wishing that he could believe the boy across from him.


	6. Enter Ron and Hermione

**Soulless**

**Chapter:** 6

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria

**Rated:** M

**Theme:** A/U with Hogwart's, dark

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me. If you don't like the story, do not read and do not review.

**A/N:** Dairygirl….Good observation smiles There is a reason to my mischief.

* * *

"Where have you been Harry! We owled you all summer and you didn't even bother to send a response! You didn't even wait for us at the train station! How could you? You had me, Ron, and the Order worried out of our minds!" screamed Hermione.

"Yeah mate! I thought You-Know-Who had come and got you," said Ron.

Harry stared at Ron's nose as the boy chattered on. He learned long ago in a stint at a coffee shop that if you stared at someone's nose it gave the illusion that you were looking into their eyes. It fooled the other person into thinking that you were paying attention while your mind wandered onto more important thoughts.

"I'm just so happy to see you alive," said Hermione who was now nearly in tears.

She made sure to bury her head in the crook of Ron's arms. Harry rolled his eyes at the stunt. He could clearly see through Hermione's theatrics but they would never see through his.

"I'm sorry you guys. I would have owled you if Uncle Vernon hadn't locked Hedwig away. You know how he hates her and he threatened to kill her if he saw her flying. I had her locked away for her own safety. The only reason I didn't wait at the train station was because I just had a lot on my mind and I wanted a little time to get myself together. I didn't want you to see me looking so--so…"

Hermione cut him off with a crushing hug.

"Oh Harry we should have known! We're so sorry for yelling at you. Those evil people probably locked you in the cupboard again," she wailed.

"Yeah, sorry about that Harry" said Ron with a wry grin.

Harry smirked inside. All was going according to plan.

* * *

Draco sat across from Neville as the carriages took the two occupants to Hogwart's. The rest of the train ride had been ridden in silence and Draco was hopeful that the carriage ride would be the same. He wished that Neville would be able to keep his promise but he was not one to get his hopes up. Draco scratched his right arm and grimaced. 

"We're here," said Neville before the carriage door opened. "What will you do now?"

Draco stared out the carriage for a moment before replying, "What is expected of me.

* * *

**Hogwart's:**

In all honesty, Draco hated the welcoming feast. Dumbledore's speeches were nothing but words thrown together at the last minute and the food wasn't all that great. Yes, it may look good, spread out on the table, but to him it all tasted completely bland.

"What was that Goyle?" asked Draco.

The boy next to him had a mouth full of mashed potatoes and pieces of it would fly out when he tried to talk. Gregory swallowed and repeated what he said.

"I said that Potter is looking at you funny"

Draco looked up and indeed Potter was looking at him.


	7. The Meeting

**Soulless**

**Chapter 7:** The Meeting

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Rated:** M

**Beta:** Maria

**Category:** A/U, Hogwarts

**A/N:** I don't know why this chapter is so long.

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me but the story idea does.

Harry had been watching the blonde-haired boy since he had sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione's incessant chatter about her OWL's was grating his nerves and he decided to tune her out and turn to people watching. In his line of work, he discovered that watching people allowed you to get to know them. Every action was a part of a deeper emotion and self within. The way you flicked your hair, picked at clothes, and even drummed your fingers could give away your worst fears, your highs, and your lows.

Harry had decided to start with the Slytherin Ice Prince. He didn't know why. Maybe because he figured it would be some type of challenge. He knew from the stories that went around school that Draco was considered the Ice Prince because of his calculating cruelty and how you can never read his emotions. Last year he would have believed it but this year something was off. The blonde was currently swirling his mashed potatoes around on the plate. Occasionally, he would stop and then start again but always circling the same way. Harry watched this for a minute, making note of every swirl before the blonde was interrupted by Goyle.

Draco was looking at him now and he knew then that he and the Slytherin would be having a conversation later that night. Harry looked at the hall exit, then at Draco and finally back at the hall again. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall with Ron calling after him.

Draco was terribly confused. He understood the message clearly but now the debate was to go or not.

"They say curiosity killed the cat Draco. But then again, they do have nine lives so a little curiosity won't hurt too much," whispered Blaise into his ear.

He looked over at the dark-haired boy and nodded before standing up and exiting.

"Where's he going?" asked Vincent.

Blaise shrugged before busying himself with the gravy.

* * *

Draco saw Harry waiting for him in the hallway. He was leaning up against the wall with a grim expression on his face.

"What do you want Potter?" he asked.

"I'll see you in the dungeons tonight at eleven," replied Harry.

"The dungeons will eat you alive Potter. They only let true Slytherins into their depths," stated Draco.

He watched as the Gryffindor pushed himself off the wall and walked towards him. They were so close that their noses could have touched.

"Then I'm sure I'll be fine," said Harry before giving the blonde the once over and leaving.

Draco stood there stunned.

"Did Potter just admit that he's a Slytherin?" he thought before heading off to his room.

* * *

**11:00 in the Slytherin Dungeons**

Draco sat shrouded in the canopy of his four poster bed. He scratched his right arm and continued to peruse his potions text. He had spoken to Neville a couple of hours ago in the library after discovering the boy buried under mounds of books.

:Flashback:

"What are you searching for Neville?" whispered Draco.

"A cure. A potion. Something. I don't want to live this way Draco. Afraid every moment and constantly wondering if the day I wake up to is my last," whispered Neville harshly before tossing the book he was currently looking through aside.

"The only cure is if he dies Neville and you're going to have to wait for Potter to do that," replied Draco.

"Have you accepted your fate that easily? What if Harry dies Draco? What then? Will you continue to let that monster touch yo---"

"Enough!" shouted Draco.

The sudden outburst made the other students look up and a menacing look came from the librarian who had just appeared from around the corner.

Draco sneered at her before leaving Neville and his stack of no luck books. Couldn't the boy see that this was the way things were. He was suppose to be the Dark Lord's consort and Neville his slave. The only person that could possibly save them was Harry Potter and even now he held little faith in the supposed savior.

**:End Flashback:**

Draco didn't even know why he was sitting here waiting for Potter to come. Last year he would have sneered at the Gryffindor and walked on without a care in the world. But this summer changed all that. His father was killed by the Dark Lord and in the same night he was told of his new status. Draco envied Neville in a way. Neville would never have to close his eyes and pretend to be far away while the bastard touched him. He would only be tortured by Crucio and never by toys and other devices of an evil man. Draco felt himself tearing up and quickly brushed them away.

"No, I won't cry" he thought.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he never heard the opening of the canopy.

"How long has it been this way?" asked a voice.

Draco jumped and nearly yelped out in surprise. His eyes widened even more when he saw Potter appear magically in front of his bed.

"Never underestimate me Draco," said Harry as he set his invisibility cloak to the side and sat on the bed making sure to close the canopy behind him.

"How long have you been here with that _thing _on?" Draco demanded.

"Long enough to get the final piece of the puzzle," replied Hary.

"Why you son of a bi--"

Draco was cut of by Harry grabbing his right wrist.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," growled Harry.

It was that exact moment that Draco realized that there was more to the Savior than he had originally thought. Emerald eyes were staring at him with such intensity and he swore he saw lightning and waves crashing in them. His next words got caught in the back of his throat when Harry yanked up his right sleeve.

"How long have you been his Bitch?" asked Harry.

Draco couldn't stop his free hand from punching the other boy in the face.

* * *

Harry chuckled and felt the left side of his jaw. The pain felt good and he found amusement in the fact that Draco was showing some of his old self.

"I'm going to assume this summer because last year you weren't the train wreck you are now," said Harry.

He began to trace the symbol, studying it closely.

"Let go of me!" sneered Draco as he tried to yank his wrist away.

Harry twisted it and watched the blonde's face contort into a mask of pain. He heard a faint whimper.

"Here are the rules. You shut up and listen while I talk. And if you don't want to do that, you'll have tell your Master why your arm is ripped out of the socket" said Harry forcefully.

Draco nodded his head quickly and cradled his wrist after it was let go.

" Number one, you are going to spy for me. You will tell me every move that Voldemort is going to make, what he eats, where he sleeps, and everything else down to the way he breathes. You will give me a report every week since I'm sure he won't be calling you every day due to school. Number two, you are mine. You were mine since Madam Milkin's and I just never had the chance to lay claim. Once I kill Voldemort you will take your respectful place by my side and beneath me in bed. Is that clear?"

Draco was shocked. Potter had not only just given him orders but told him that he was to be his new Consort. No. He would not be placed in servitude again.

"No" he said coldly. "I will not go from one locked cage to another"

"You don't have a choice in the matter little Dragon. I own you," replied Harry before grabbing his cloak and once again disappearing.

Draco watched the canopy move and as soon as the door closed he sank face first into his pillow and cried.


	8. Goodbye Cho

**Soulless **

**Chapter 8:** Goodbye Cho

**Rated:** R

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

Beta: Maria. Thank you so much for everything!

**A/N:** I have not forgotten about my stories. Hopefully, I will update more during the summer. At this point I am holding down 23 credits and the title of President for two organizations. A bit of stress can lead to writer's block.

* * *

"You are so beautiful," spoke the raspy voice.

Draco closed his eyes.

"This can't be happening. I'm dreaming" he thought frantically.

He could feel himself panicking. He gripped the sheets on the familiar bed in Voldemort's lair.

"Oh, this may be a dream but the mark on your arm connects your mind to mine. You see my pet, even though your body is unavailable to me in the real world I can still have you in your dreams" rasped Voldemort as he reached for the blonde.

Draco tried not to let the tears fall as the cold hands grabbed him roughly.

"You will forever be mine" whispered Voldemort.

* * *

Harry sat in his bed with the curtains drawn. His forehead crinkled with concentration as he stared at the thick envelope that lay on top of his red comforter.

It hadn't been there when he left and he knew that Hedwig would be sleeping at this hour. Harry picked up the envelope and turned it over. The shape of a crescent moon was stamped into the black wax of the seal. Harry quirked up one eyebrow and his eyes shone with recognition. He opened the envelope and watched as ten one-hundred dollar bills revealed themselves. He took out the folded letter and read it.

"It must be done tonight"

Harry snorted. He had planned on getting some much needed sleep to conserve his energy for another encounter with his Draco but work already seemed to be getting in the way. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from where it had been resting on his pillow and put it on. He drew back the curtain and crept quietly out of the room.

* * *

Cho Chang smiled as she sauntered through the halls. She'd just had an encounter with a Gryffindor couple who she'd caught right in the middle of a heated groping session. It was nice to see their shocked and outraged faces as she deducted one hundred points, the maximum, from their house. If she couldn't get back at Harry for dumping her, why not get back at his entire house. Okay, so maybe she dumped him but when she'd wanted him back last year, he refused to give it another go. Who was he to turn her down? She was Cho Chang for crying out loud. Suddenly, she heard a noise towards the end of the hallway.

"I hope it's a Gryffindor" thought Cho as she walked towards the sound.

* * *

At 6 o'clock the next morning, a terrified scream pierced the sleepy silence of Hogwarts. As quickly as he could, Albus headed towards the place where the sound had come from. As he rounded the corner of one of the school's many hallways, Albus became aware of footsteps coming up beside him.

"What's going on Albus?" puffed Minerva, as she caught up to the Headmaster.

Tendrils of her hair flew wildly around her face and the red robe that covered her white nightgown dragged along the ground.

"I don't know Minvera and that is what I fear the most" said Albus.

When they got to the scene they saw Marietta Edgecombe clutching the dead body of Cho Chang. A pool of blood surrounded the two girls and when Albus and Minerva came closer they were sickened. Cho's abdomen had been split open and her insides spilled freely from her body. Her eyes were open and her face contorted in terror.

"Wake up Cho! Wake up!" yelled Marietta as she shook the lifeless body.

Marietta's face, hair and hands were covered with blood. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched Cho to her chest .

"You must let her go child. You must let her go" whispered Minerva.

She watched as Marietta released the body and slowly reached for the young Ravenclaw.

"Her eyes will haunt me forever," whispered Marietta before she let Minerva take her away from the bloody scene.

Albus stepped forward and closed Cho's eyes. He would have to alert not only her parents but the school as well.

"Who would do such a thing?" the sickened Headmaster whispered.


	9. Lockdown

**Soulless**

**Chapter 9: Lockdown  
**

**By: Celeste Jacobs**

**Beta: Maria **

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**A/N: It's a short chapter but I rather put out a short chapter that I'm happy with than a long one that is crappy. I'm working on a new story idea but it won't be posted until both of my stories are done. It will be probably..no it will be darker than both of my current stories combined and Harry is going to be quite the little sadist.**

* * *

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table chewing on a toothpick. The Great Hall was in an uproar now that the news of Cho Chang's death had spread throughout Hogwart's. Professors had gone around to their respective dorms to gather up their students. Among the Gryffindors, rumors about how the Slytherins had probably killed Cho were running rampant and the Slytherins, well they looked half awake. Much of the Ravenclaw table were in tears and the Hufflepuffs stared wide eyed into space as though someone had stolen their precious teddy bear. 

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the antics of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They didn't give a fuck about Cho Chang. The girl was nothing but a bitch to everyone and used her dead ex as a crutch. She didn't get the Head Girl position because of her brains; she got it out of pity. Harry hated her. She represented who he used to be and he hated the old Harry. He hated the fact that at one point he enjoyed her lips upon his.

Harry held back a sneer.

The bitch deserved to die and he was glad he was the one to put an end to her.

* * *

Blaise chuckled to himself, his father would be very proud to know that he had gotten rid of the problem. Chang had come up to him yesterday trying to blackmail him with a false pregnancy. He knew she wasn't pregnant and as far as he knew he couldn't get a girl pregnant. If word leaked out that the he couldn't produce heirs his family name would be in ruins. There was only person that Blaise trusted to keep his dysfunction a secret and he was keeping it that way. 

He looked over at Draco and noticed that the boy looked paler than usual. He felt himself pitying his best friend. It was a well known fact in the Deatheater circle that Draco was the Dark Lord's concubine. No one really talked about it and honestly, no one really talked to Draco either. They were too afraid that the Dark Lord would kill them if he suspected that anyone was touching his prized possession. But Blaise wasn't afraid. The Dark Lord could kill you for sneezing the wrong way and he wouldn't let the fear of death keep him away from his best friend.

"Draco, are you okay?" whispered Blaise.

Draco nodded without even looking at him.

"You're not alright Draco. You haven't been alright since this summer and I think---"

Draco's harsh whisper cut him off.

"He can get to me in my dreams now Blaise!"

Nothing more was said between the two.

* * *

"How are we going to explain this Albus? Someone has managed to penetrate the wards and has already taken the life of Cho Chang. The parents are going to be in an uproar and the students will think that we can't protect them," said Minerva. 

Severus sat in one of the chairs in the corner of the office while Minerva frantically paced in front of the headmaster's desk. The other professors were in the Great Hall looking after the students.

"What if it is You-Know-Who or maybe an accomplice?"

Minerva paused for a moment before adding slyly, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of those Slytherins."

"How dare you!" roared Snape as he jumped out of his chair with such force that it fell to the floor.

"You are an example of the prejudices that continue to harm my House to this very day," he fumed.

Minvera glared at him.

"Your Slytherins are cowardly, deceitful, and disloyal," she retorted.

Snape allowed a smirk to form on his face after the comment.

"Is that so Minerva? But I do seem to remember a time when your precious Gryffindors turned on Mr. Potter after the death of Cedric Diggory. If memory serves me right, it was them being cowardly, deceitful, and disloyal."

"That was a mistake," Minerva replied cooly.

Severus could hear the uncertainty in her voice, however.

"Your "loyal" Gryffindors turned on him like a pack of hyenas. They attacked him at his lowest moment and yet you sit here and defend them. You're pathetic Minvera, pathetic and sad.

Albus watched the two volley insults back and forth; in his mind he was wondering how he was going to explain Cho's death to the student body.

"We'll do a school lockdown," said Albus suddenly.

"A what!" shrieked Minerva.

"A school lockdown! Are you insane? There is a killer somewhere in Hogwarts and you're just going to lock us all in here! If you are worried about what the parents will say now think about how they are going to react when you announce that little idea," interjected Severus.

"I know what is best for the students. Their parents will understand" said Albus as he rose from his seat.

"I think you ought to rethink this Albus. You never know what might happen with those Slytherins on the loose."

Suddenly a loud crack reverberated around the room. Minerva stared at Severus in shock with her hand pressed to her left cheek. Albus merely looked at her before walking out of the room to make his announcement.

"The next time you say something bad about my students you will be dealing with more than a slap," sneered Severus before exiting the room as well.

Standing alone in Albus's empty office, Minerva finally let a single tear fall.


	10. Dumbledore Is Insane

Soulless

Chapter: 10

By: Celeste Jacobs

Beta: Maria

Rated: R

Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me but Siena does.

A/N: I know you have waited too long for this chapter. Also there will be explanation to how the cellphones work later on. So, my beta is right..This story needs to be completed and so do many others. I never make promises that I can't keep but I'll try my best to please everyone.

* * *

"Is he insane?" 

Ron was currently pacing back and forth in the boys' dorm, waving his hands wildly in the air. All the students had been ushered to their dorms after Dumbledore had announced that Hogwarts would be going into an immediate lockdown. Each student was assigned a buddy and no one was allowed to leave their rooms unless their respective buddy was with them. They also were not allowed to go outside except during the their assigned time on their new timetables.

"And his so called buddy system is insane too!" Ron continued. "What kind of buddy system can you have when all us Gryffindors have been paired up with Slytherins? Then he says you can't leave the room without your buddy. Uh, hello! My buddy lives in the freaking dungeon. Honestly, I think it's time for Dumbledore to retire."

As Ron continued to rant, Harry could only smile.

"How nice it was of old Dumbledore to place me with Draco," he thought.

The look on Draco's face was priceless when he found out that he was to be paired with none other than Harry Potter.

"What the heck are you smiling about Harry? How can you smile knowing that you have been paired with the ferret until the killer is found?"

Harry inwardly scowled. He didn't like when people interrupted his thoughts especially if they involved Draco.

"This is how I feel about it Ron. I'm sure that Dumbledore will find the killer very soon and we'll probably be with our buddies for less than a day. Also, from what I hear, Zabini isn't a bad guy," replied Harry.

"Not a bad guy! Not a bad guy! He's a Slytherin for crying out loud! I swear Harry if he even thinks about talking to me I'll kick his ass!"

"The feeling is mutual," said a voice.

The boys turned and there in all his glory stood Blaise Zabini with his new time-table in one hand and a suitcase in the other. Behind him floated his trunk and various other pieces of luggage.

"What are doing you here?" gritted Ron.

"Well Weasley, it seems that Potter and I are switching rooms," Blaise said as he walked in.

"What? You've got to be kidding me! " shouted Ron.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at this interesting development before turning and heading over to his bed to begin packing.

"You're really going to pack up and leave with no objections?" Ron practically shrieked. "One would think that you aren't against this lockdown or staying with Malfoy, Harry!"

"You know Weasley, the way you carry on, one would think that you're so against the new lockdown procedures because you don't want the killer to be found," drawled Blaise.

"What are you trying to say Zabini?" Ron hissed.

"I'm saying that you're fighting harder than anybody else to go against the Dumblefuck's rules and that makes me think that you know who the killer is. I mean, I know it's not you because you're too stupid to pull off anything that creative…"

"I'm not stupid and I don't need to put up with this!" shouted Ron as he stormed angrily out of the room.

Blaise shrugged and sat on one of his trunks that had just floated to the floor.

"Voldemort can get to Draco in his dreams now" said Blaise.

"I'm not surprised but the sick bastard will find out soon enough what happens to people who touch what is mine," Harry replied.

"You know, I never thanked you for what you did,"

"And I know that you're not going to thank me Zabini. It's not your style," said Harry.

He moved over to his dresser and opened the top drawer.

"I am satisfied with the work and I'm thinking about mentioning your name to some of my associates," said Blaise.

"Associates? Why not your friends?" asked Harry.

"I only have one friend Potter and I like it that way," replied Blaise.

Nothing more was said between the two.

* * *

Draco stared at Blaise's empty bed while pondering his fate. Not only was he the unwilling concubine of a half-crazed mass-murdering, megalomaniac but now he would be sharing his room with yet another person who thought of him as an object instead of a human being with thoughts, feelings, and desires of his own. Draco couldn't understand it. Why was he deemed to go from one hell to another? Did fate hate him? He sighed and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. While most people had faith in Harry Potter and chose to overlook the darkness that practically radiated off the boy, Draco wasn't the type of person to ignore things like that. 

Draco fingered a strand of blond hair before collapsing backwards onto the bed.

"I should be thinking happier thoughts," he whispered.

But, he had no happy thoughts. His father was dead and his mother...well, he couldn't even think about his mother right now. He brushed away the silent tears and curled up into a ball. He no longer cared anymore. If Potter found him this way then so be it.

* * *

Neville tried to ignore the watchful eyes of Theodore Nott as he unpacked his belongings. Gryffindors moving from their comfy tower dorms into the creepy Slytherin dungeons and vice versa seemed like a pretty stupid idea, but on the plus side, he would be closer to his friend Draco. However, even the prospect of watching over Draco wasn't helping Neville deal with his new roommate. Nott had been watching him for the past fifteen minutes and it was starting to seriously grate on Neville's nerves. Finally, he couldn't take it any more. Neville whipped around and stared menacingly at Theo, whose bland expression bellied the avid interest in his dark eyes. 

"You seem nervous," said Theo.

Neville rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to piss me off or something?" he asked.

"No. I'm just trying to start a conversation,"

"Well don't," said Neville. "I'm already sick to my stomach at the thought of living with you. One more word and you'll have me running for the nearest toilet."

Theo cocked his head and smirked.

"Ah, so you've heard about my reputation then?" he asked.

"Who hasn't?" sneered Neville. "I'm only going to say this once, though, so listen up. If you so much as touch me, I'll make sure that the only way they'll be able to identify your body is through blood testing."

"You say that now but in a week you'll be dying to get into my bed," drawled Theo, not at all impressed with the Gryffindor boy's threats.

Neville made a face.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth."

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of Draco's bed and watching his blonde angel sleep. Ron's new roommate Blaise had already been asleep before he left and Ron sat in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. Harry just shook his head at him and walked out the door. His long walk to the dungeons was filled with teachers patrolling the halls and he'd had to explain ten times why he was walking alone. Harry gritted his teeth at the memory. They were so fucking annoying. 

But now was not the time for angry thoughts. He brushed a bit of hair out of Draco's face and smiled slightly when the boy stirred a bit.

"He's making me soft," thought Harry.

He took his cellphone of his pocket and realized with a groan that he was ten minutes late for a business call. He flipped it open and quickly dialed a number.

* * *

**Beaubaxton's Academy of Magic**

"Just look at my silk robe Siena! It's ruined because of you!" shouted a very angry female voice.

"Honestly Tima, If I wanted to ruin your precious robe I would have cut it in front of your face," sneered Siena.

"Why you little Mudbl…"

Tima had no chance to finish the sentence because a knife suddenly appeared, pointed unerringly at her throat.

"I don't think you want to finish that little statement Tima unless you want me to slit that pretty throat of yours," Siena said with a smile.

"You'll never get away with it," Tima whispered.

Siena was about to reply when her cellphone rang.

"We're not finished yet," she growled, leaving the knife floating in the air, still pointed at Tima.

Tima took a step back and a horrified look appeared on her face when she noticed the knife following her.

"Oh do be careful Tima. I wouldn't want you to do anything stupid like getting yourself killed for instance. Oh, and if you even attempt to scream, the knife will go right through your throat," advised Siena before leaving the room.

* * *

"You're late" said Siena. 

"I know. I got a little distracted," said Harry.

"With my cousin or with the killing?" asked Siena.

"A little bit of both really but, I set up this call for a reason."

"Sure, whatever Harry. I'll take care of you as long as you take care of Draco," replied Siena.

"I need you to get me some information on Terry Boot. I want to know everything about him. What he eats, when he sleeps, where he goes, what…"

"Kind of bubble gum he likes?" finished Siena.

"Be fucking serious! I only have two weeks," said an annoyed Harry.

"I am being serious. Anyway, you've completed jobs in less time than that so don't get your jock strap in a twist. I'll have the information for you by tomorrow," said Siena.

"That's all I ask. What's going on with you?" asked Harry.

"Well, my soon to be ex-roommate Tima is very close to finding out what it feels like to have a knife go through her throat. You should have seen the hopeful expression on her face when she thought that screaming would save her. What an idiot!" exclaimed Siena.

Harry shrugged to himself. He watched Draco turn over and smiled.

"People are so stupid nowadays. By the way, Blaise has been force to move in with Ron,"

"And I care because?" asked Siena.

"Maybe because he's been sending you flowers every day for the past two weeks," said Harry.

"And I keep sending them back. Zabini needs to go fuck himself because I am not marrying him. The whole thing is bullshit. I shouldn't have to marry someone who screws around with other people," Siena practically shouted.

"You need to calm down. Don't you guys have someone patrolling the halls at night?" asked Harry.

"No, and don't try to distract me. I can't stand him!" growled Siena.

"Yeah, I'll remember that when I'm at your wedding," Harry chuckled.

The next thing he heard was something that sounded a lot like "Fuck you" followed by a dial tone.


	11. You Live and You Die

Soulless

By: Celeste Jacobs

Chapter 11: You Live and You Die

A/N: HP does not belong to me.

If Terry Boot could have told you what dying feels like, he would have told you that it feels like you're suffocating. He would have told you that it feels like your lungs are seizing and your vision is blurring. He would have told you that if he wasn't currently hanging in the Hufflepuff corridor.

* * *

"We are not safe! No one is safe!" cried Hermione, after news of Terry Boot's death had spread.

Pansy, her newly assigned buddy, ignored her dramatics and continued to file her nails. She didn't know if she would be the next victim, but damned if she was going to die not looking her best. She eyed Hermione for a moment.

But then again, she could look worse.

"Aren't you the least bit worried that there is a serial killer loose in Hogwart's? I bet you Slytherns are behind this whole thing!"

Pansy continued to ignore the Gryffindor and moved on to painting her nails an emerald green. Every other finger, she would pause and admire her handiwork. She was about to admire her last finger when a large book whizzed past her head. Pansy didn't blink an eye.

"Listen to me!"

Pansy calmly twisted the top back on her nail polish and set it on her nighstand before finally meeting the eyes of her irate roommate. Hermione's face was flushed red and her breathing was labored. Her bushy hair was worse than usual and Pansy made a mental note to slip some anti-frizz shampoo into the other girl's bottle. Pansy pushed herself off the bed and proceeded to pick the written projectile off the floor.

"You know Granger, at a young age Slytherins are taught that death is part of a cycle. You live and you die. That's it. Whatever is in between is for shits and giggles but, the reality is that after it all fades and you're nothing but a corpse rotting in the ground. Do I care that a serial killer is making it his or her priority to play God? Yes. Am I scared? Abso-fucking-lutely. But it is not the center of my life. At the end of the day, we still have to go to classes and homework has to be turned in too. If the staff here really cared, Hogwart's would be closed and we would be at home safe. Maybe you are asking the right questions to the wrong person".

Hermione stared at Pansy with her mouth agape, too shocked to form words.

"What? Don't tell me you thought I was stupid too? It's a role people. Slytherins are never their true selves. Besides, Granger, Draco and I have top marks in Slytherin. Our marks actually beat yours. Guess you're not so smart after all hmm?"

Pansy handed the book back to the shell shocked Hermione and proceeded to pull out silver nail polish from her desk. A nice silver design on each nail would go great with her funeral robes. One can never be too prepared if death is imminent.

"And Granger, I read that book when I was five. Honestly. If you're going to act like a know-it-all at least have the decency to back it up".

For once, Hermione had no words.

* * *

Harry could not get the smell of shit out of his nose. He had just finished taking a shower and was not putting on a black pair of sleeping pants.

_"I fucking hate when they defecate!"_

Harry entered the bedroom and his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Draco whimpering in his sleep. They had been assigned as buddies two days ago and Draco went out of his way to avoid him. Not that he could. Harry was a trained assassin. He always found his mark. Didn't Draco understand that? But then again, the Slytherin wasn't aware of his future lover's occupation.

Harry wandered over to the blonde's bed and noticed that Dark Mark glowed brightly. His brows furrowed in anger at the thought of Voldemort touching what was his.

"You can't have him Tom" growled Harry as he pressed his hand against the Dark Mark.

Draco woke up screaming.

* * *

"Jilted lover" sneered Ron as he watched another batch of roses be returned to his new Slytherin roommate.

Whoever the girl was had taste. He wouldn't accept flowers from a slimy git. You know. If he was into guys like that. Which he wasn't.

"Mind your own business Weasley. This arrangement has been working with us not on speaking terms. Let's keep it that way". Blaise looked at the roses before dumping them in the trash.

"Hey! Those are perfectly good flowers!" Ron exclaimed as he rescued them from the trash. He set them on his desk and admired them.

Blaise raised a single eyebrow before shaking his head. It was going to be a long year.


End file.
